


Searching for Rainbows

by SlightlyNerdyTiget



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Crack, F/F, It’s pure crack, Seriously don’t take this seriously, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyNerdyTiget/pseuds/SlightlyNerdyTiget
Summary: Soyeon finds a letter addressed to the group in her room and is determined to find the identity of the wee lesbian.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Searching for Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a shitty little crackfic that I wrote on my phone notes in like 20 minutes. Please do not take this seriously. Obviously, this is just for fun and I think it’s funny.
> 
> It’s inspired by parks and rec (the whole coffee machine meme) and Derry Girls (the wee lesbian). If you haven’t seen Derry Girls I would 100% recommend watching it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all enjoy this shit-show. Might delete at some point lol.
> 
> Stay safe kiddos

Jeon Soyeon slammed a piece of paper down on the table and folded her arms. The rest of I-dle stared back at her, evidently confused. 

“I just want to say, I’m not angry or disgusted, just disappointed,” she started, “One of you left an anonymous letter in my work room. Before any of you admit to writing it, I just want to say that I’m not upset that you’re a lesbian, I’m just disappointed that you couldn’t tell me in person.”

The other girls glanced down at the letter. It was typed in comic sans and simply read,

Dear (G)I-dle,  
I have a secret. I am a lesbian.   
Lol. 

“Guys, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s me,” Miyeon spoke first. 

“No it’s not,” Soyeon responded. Her gaze fell on their beautiful maknae. “Shushu, have you anything to confess?”

The Taiwanese girl scoffed. 

“No! I bet it’s Yuqi,” she said. 

“No way! Of course it’s not me!” the Chinese girl responded defensively. 

“Really? You’re always around Soyeon’s office and you’re standing closest to the letter!”

“Why does that matter?”

“It’s suspicious...”

Miyeon piped up again, “Guys it really is me. If it makes you guys uncomfortable...”

Soyeon interrupted, “Its okay, Miyeon unnie, you don’t have to pretend to be the lesbian.”

“But really,” the eldest member was cut off by the youngest. 

“What about Minnie unnie? I saw you leave the cube building this morning, what if you were planting the letter,” Shuhua pointed at the Thai girl accusingly. Minnie flushed. 

“I was practicing piano and crying! Everyone knows that I play piano and cry on Thursday mornings!” she exclaimed. “It’s you, Shuhua! We’ve all seen how you act with Soojin and we’ve all seen how you look at Miyeon!”

“You like me?” the eldest grinned. 

“No! You’re stupid!”

Yuqi piped up again, “You know who’s been awfully quiet. Soojin unnie.”

The pretty girl who was trying to sneak away from the conversation turned back with her hands on her hips. 

“Oh really?” she said in a voice that was like the real life version of tiny font. 

“Yes, really! What if you’re the lesbian?”

“Yuqi, don’t pretend you don’t like girls. Your crush on Minnie unnie can be seen from space!”

“Just because I think Minnie is super pretty and has nice hair and is really sweet and funny and talented and has a smile like sunshine and smells like a beautiful summers day and when she dances I feel like my heart is going to fall out of my vagina does not mean that I like her!”

“You don’t like me?” Minnie whined, pouring adorably. 

“Wait, that’s not what I meant-“ 

“Well, what did you mean, Yuqi? Cause that sounded pretty gay,” Shuhua piped up again. 

“I’m not gay! You’re gay!” Yuqi cried. 

“You’re gayer!” Shuhua screamed in reply. 

——

Soyeon stood in the doorway. Behind her the other five girls were arguing loudly. 

“I’m the lesbian,” she told the camera, “I wrote that letter to the group a year ago and never gave it to them.”

She glanced at the arguing group. 

“They’re so dumb. They’re all gay. I give it about five minutes. They’ll either start a war, paint on warpaint and run around the dorm trying to kill each other, or they’ll have all confessed their feelings.”

She narrowed her eyes at the arguing group. 

“Good,” she mused, “Things were getting a little too dull round here. I was lacking inspiration.”

There was a loud, deep shout that resonated around the dorm. 

“Fine! I’m the lesbian! Happy?” Yuqi yelled. Soyeon grinned evilly. 

“It begins.”

The camera panned over the short girl. Yuqi and Minnie were making out in the middle of the dorm room. 

“You can’t be the lesbian! I’m the lesbian!” Shuhua shouted at the couple. 

“Will you guys listen to me? I’m the lesbian!” Miyeon finally cried. 

“You can’t be gay! You’re straight!”

“For fucks sake, Shushu I’ve been in love with you for two fucking years!”

“Oh...”

Soojin had appeared behind the tiny leader, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck tenderly. 

“Looks like your plan worked,” she whispered into Soyeon’s ear. The short girl grinned like a tiger who had caught its prey. 

“Of course it did, they don’t call me a genius for nothing,” she replied smugly. 

Miyeon and Shuhua had disappeared into their dorm while the other pair were having a great time defiling the couch. 

“You won the bet,” Soojin sighed, her red lipstick left possessive marks on her girlfriend’s neck. “I suppose I should give you your reward.”

The tiny leader turned to close her bedroom door with a smirk. 

“Take me to the stars, babe.”


End file.
